


for so long

by claudias



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season 3 Spoilers, because we deserved lord chamberlain being a father figure to rupert, rumir being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudias/pseuds/claudias
Summary: Rupert has an important question to ask the Lord Chamberlain.
Relationships: Amir/Rupert (Two Princes Podcast), Rupert & Lord Chamberlain (The Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	for so long

“Okay, Rupert, what is it? You’ve been pacing holes in the floor for the past five minutes and I can practically hear you think,” says Amir, who’s sitting on the bed.

Rupert doesn’t slow down his pacing, doesn’t even give a response at all.

Amir stands up then, and comes to put his hands on Rupert’s shoulders, effectively stopping him. “Hey, what’s the matter?” he asks. “Are you nervous about tomorrow?”

Rupert sighs and looks up to meet his fiancé’s gaze. “Yes,” he admits. “But there’s more to it. I, uh... I’m...”

Amir frowns, tilting his head to the side and looking impossibly cute while doing so. “What is it? Oh, god, you’re not having second thoughts, are you?”

“No!” Rupert says quickly. “No, no, no, never, I just...” He trails off and purses his lips together, while Amir just looks at him, confused. “I want the Lord Chamberlain to walk me down the aisle.”

“That’s what’s got you so stressed?” Amir asks. “Just ask him, you know he’ll say yes.”

“I know, but...” Rupert sighs and flops back on the bed. “I just want to show him how much I care about him, how grateful I am for everything he’s done for me. And as you know, I’m pretty lousy at expressing those sort of feelings.”

Amir chuckles. “I know,” he says, and Rupert cringes at the memory of how it had taken a battle to the death for him to finally admit his feelings for Amir.

“What do I do, then?” Rupert asks. “Should I play a violin solo for him? Or, uh, write him a thank-you card?”

“I think... you should just be you, Rupert,” says Amir, sitting down beside him and setting his hand on top of Rupert’s. “No grand theatrics, no songs, no nothing. Just ask him to walk you down the aisle.”

Rupert groans and rolls over, covering his face with a pillow. He’s never been shy before, so why is he so nervous now? It’s just the Lord Chamberlain, a man he’s known his whole life.

“Rupert,” Amir says, pulling the pillow away. “It’s going to be fine.”

“I know.” Rupert sits up. “You’re right.”

“I’m always right,” Amir says. “But I know my husband can do anything, because he’s the best.”

“We’re not—“

“I know,” Amir says with a grin. “I just wanted to know how saying it would feel. And it feels amazing. I don’t think I’m ever going to get tired of it.”

Rupert can’t help the smile that grows on his face as Amir leans in to peck his lips. “My husband,” he repeats.

-

Later that day, Rupert stands outside the door to the Lord Chamberlain’s quarters, pacing nervously. “Okay, Rupert,” he mutters to himself. “It’s gonna be fine, just be you and... ask him.”

He takes in a deep breath, then knocks on the door, thrice in quick succession.

“Who is it?” comes the Chamberlain’s voice.

“Uh, Rupert,” he says. “Can I talk to you for a minute? It’s... kinda important.”

The door opens, and there the Chamberlain stands. “Come in, Your Majesty.”

“Oh, don’t bother with that,” Rupert says a bit sheepishly, and sits down in one of the chairs. “I’m Rupert to you.”

The Chamberlain sits across from him. “What is it you wanted to talk to me about?” he asks, wasting no time, and Rupert’s heart races. No small talk beforehand to lessen his nerves, just... dive right in.

“Well, uh, you see... I’ve been thinking a lot lately about that day with the Despair...” Rupert begins. Yesterday. That was yesterday. “And before it, um, got you, you said you saw me as your son.”

“Yes, I do recall that,” the Chamberlain says thoughtfully.

Rupert fidgets with the hem of his shirt, nerves growing by the minute. “I just wanted to let you know that... I feel the same way.” Then, quickly, “I mean, I don’t see you as my son, but... as my dad.”

The Chamberlain says nothing, though his eyes widen slightly, so Rupert rushes to fill in the silence.

“And I know, as a child, I was never close to you and... I tried not to be. I think a part of me was shutting you out because I didn’t want to replace my father. Or, at least... the idea I had of him. I thought that if I let you take that role in my life I’d be disrespecting him. Replacing him.

“And then the Hollow happened and I found out everything I knew was a lie and my father was a piece of shit and... I just felt awful because I’d spent so long pushing you out in favor of a man who never wanted to be my father, who was never there, and I’d wasted so much time idolizing him, when... you were there the whole time, being a father figure to me, even when I rejected it.”

Rupert pauses briefly, trying to think of where to go from this point. Amir’s words come back to him. _Just be you. Just ask him._

“Anyway,” he continues. “I... I guess where I’m going with this long-winded rant is... I see you as my father. And usually a father walks their child down the aisle when they’re getting married, so... will you walk me down the aisle tomorrow?”

The Lord Chamberlain sniffles, and Rupert looks up for the first time to see that he’s crying, though he quickly wipes his tears away and stands.

“It would be the greatest honor of my lifetime,” he says.

Rupert grins, leaping to his feet to catch the Lord Chamberlain in a tight hug, who returns it tenderly. Whatever Rupert had imagined embracing his biological father would be like, this is a thousand times better. It feels right, more right than anything had felt before.

It feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> what inspired this was the line in so long “and though you’ve never had a father, i’ve always thought of you as my one and only son”  
> may write a follow-up to this idk yet


End file.
